


Light in the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rap, Read at Your Own Risk, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the storm hit, Arcadia Bay has been rebuilding itself. Unfortunately, it's residents having been doing as well. In the once every man for himself town, it's become one for all, all for one. Even the richest seem to have fallen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this will cover some serious topics. So PLEASE be catious when reading. Read at your own risk.

Her little body shook as more cries rang through the house, the loud whip of a belt ringing in her ears. She stood in the doorway, shaking in fear. Her papa on the floor, bruised and bloody. Her grandpa holding his belt, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "That's why you don't fucking talk back to me." He grumbled, walking past the little girl, gently hitting her bum, mumbling, "That'll be mine one day.", as he walked away. She looked, hearing the clinking of heels as her mom ran down the hall, scooping the child up and going to the shaking figure on the ground. 

"Nathan! Oh my god... Nathan can you hear me?" The short hair blonde whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Nathan please!" She shook him. The eyes of the brunette flickered open, weakly gazing at his wife and child. "Victoria.. Take care of Annabelle, I'll be okay.." 

"Mama? What's wrong with papa?" The child asked. Victoria hugged her close. "Nothing's wrong with papa sweetie... He just needs to rest.." She mumbled, stroking her head. She carried the child to her room, setting her down. 

"Mommy loves you." She mumbled, shutting the door.

_Fifteen years later_

"Come on Annabelle! Just one more time..."

"No! I already said, that was a one time thing!" She growled at him.

"But Anna-!" 

"No."

The football player grumbled and stormed off. He just wanted sex. Like everyone else. She was the kid of Nathan and Victoria, the two most sexually active people in Arcadia. That was, in highschool. She heard a voice from down the hall.

"Annabelle!" 

It was the one and only, White Knight, Caleb Graham.

"Happy 18th birthday!" He called again. She ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Finally.. Thank you so much.. I have to go to my Grandparents house. She made a face. "Isn't your grandpa the one who they said tried to kill Nathan?" "Yep. Wish me luck.." "Are you parents going?" "Yep." "That's good, right?"


End file.
